gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Katyusha
Katyusha (Катюша, Kachūsha) is one of the supporting characters of Girls und Panzer. Profile Katyusha is a student from Pravda Girls High School. She's the overall commander of her school's Sensha-dou team and she operates a Soviet T-34-85. Appearance Katyusha is a girl with a short blonde hair and a pair of light blue eyes. She has a very dimunitive stature, making her age hard to determine. However, she is the commander of her school's team, so it can only be assumed she is 18 (3rd year) like the other school commanders. Personality Katyusha is well known for her arrogant personality. She has a habit of calling Miho "Pirozhki", which is Russian for 'little pie'. She's also extremely childish, so much as to always making Nonna give her a piggyback (in order to "raise" her "height", too), though Nonna doesn't seem to mind it at all. She also get excited easily (thus tripping while she's on top of Nonna), shown in Ooarai's match against Kuromorimine. Katyusha is described by many, including one of the first-years crewing the KV-2, as being 'like a child'. Complimenting her small and sweet appearance (Though not her explosive temper) is her delight in eating, sleeping and generally being cared for by Nonna, though she seems to object to the latter, if just superficially. During the match against Oarai, in which much is revealed about her simplistic and immature personality, she not only displays her love of eating and sleeping, but also her joy of standing over and dominating friend and foe alike. Possibly due to a lack of respect thanks to her stature, (Alluded to in the spinoff manga) she has a desire to stand tall over those she considers beneath her, making full use of Nonna's loyalty to achieve this physically, and her tactical abilities to achieve this psychologically. (During the ceasefire with Oarai, one of the conditions for their surrender was that they would have to bow before Katyusha.) Background Katyusha leads the Pravda Sensha-dou team against Ooarai Girls High School during the semi-final round of the Sensha-dou Competition. Her strategy of luring the Ooarai tanks to an ambush that almost worked out and Ooarai's tanks are forced to hide into a large house to recuperate. After that, Katyusha offered them to surrender on the condition that they would bow in submission to Katyusha's superiority, but Miho refused. While recuperating, Miho sent some scouts to locate the position of all of Pravda's tanks and they resumed the match. Katyusha expected that the whole Ooarai team would chase their flag tank or possibly stroke the weak point she intentionally left in her cordon, but Ooarai's tanks attacked their vanguard, stunning Katyusha. Katyusha then sent Nonna to take out Ooarai's flag tank while Ooarai's Anglerfish Team and Hippo Team pushed into the town in order to corner Pravda's flag tank. The two flag tanks from both sides were hit at the same moment, but miraculously Ooarai's flag tank (Duck Team) survived, leading to Pravda's defeat. After this, Katyusha revealed a surprising tendency to respect those she considered her equal, happily approaching Miho on foot and shaking her hand, something she denied Kadotani before the match. Trivia *Her favorite flower is Chamomile and her favorite tank is the Soviet KV-2. *Her name comes from the Katyusha rocket launcher fielded by the Soviet Union during WWII. The truck on which Katyusha and Nonna arrive to greet the Ooarai team before the battle is equipped with it. Gallery Katyusha02.jpg|Katyusha's picture from the official website. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mononymous